Siri Tachi II
Siri Tachi was a female Human Jedi Master and the apprentice of Adi Gallia. She was a talented pilot who served in the Clone Wars, and helped to overthrow the operations of the notorious slave trader, Krayn. Siri was one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's closest friends, and at one point they were romantically involved. She was romantically involved with Ferus Olin as well. 'Biography' Early Life Padawan Though four years younger than Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tachi was just as powerful in her skills with a lightsaber and The Force. As an adolescent, she had a very tomboyish attitude, even while considered attractive by her male peers. As with Kenobi, Tachi had a rivalry with fellow Jedi trainee Bruck Chun. The first time Tachi spoke to Kenobi, she had already learned of his temporary leave from the Jedi Order to help the adolescents on Melida/Daan to halt the civil war on the planet, and was angry with him, calling him an embarrassment to all potential Padawans (this was before she was chosen as a Padawan herself). Later on, she helped him trace Bruck Chun's connection in Xanatos' infiltration of the Jedi Temple. A few months following the Xanatos incident, Jedi Master Adi Gallia chose Tachi to be her Padawan learner. The two accompanied Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn on several missions to planets such as Kegan, Simpla-12, and Sorrus. With Adi Gallia, Tachi helped Kenobi rescue Jinn from the Force-obsessed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Later, Kenobi saved her from the bounty hunter Ona Nobis. Before this mission, Tachi was a headstrong and impatient Padawan, having difficulty understanding when to refrain from a fight, but learning from Kenobi's example, she became more patient and prudent. Jedi Knight Clone Wars Siri was present at the Battle of Geonosis, prior to, she was introduced to the Galactic Republic's new Clone Army and guarded the Republic transports with Gallia in space above Geonosis, where Kenobi, Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala were being held by Count Dooku's Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Without her and her former master protecting the republic transports, all of the remaining Jedi fighting in the arena would have been destroyed by Dooku's droid army. This was the start of the Clone Wars. After the Clone Wars Brush with the Dark Side Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, Tachi and her former Master Adi Gallia had a major disagreement, which led to Tachi becoming disillusioned with and ultimately left the Jedi Order. Personality and traits Siri Tachi was usually very determined and focused. As an apprentice, her strong determination often made it difficult for her to avoid combat when given the choice. Her focus and self-belief also made it difficult for her to work well with others, often as she considered herself strong enough to complete things on her own. But with Obi-Wan's example, Tachi became more patient and prudent. She was loyal to the Jedi Order, until, near the end of the Clone Wars, when she turned to the Dark Side. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber and Weapons Behind the scenes Links Siri Tachi (Gallery) Category:Character Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knight